I Will Fight For My Life
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: When Goto is diagnosed with a life-threatening disease he tries to fight it. But when the disease starts spreading will the raven-haired detective be able to win the battle with support from his family and friends? GotoxOC
1. Discovering

**Butterfly: Hey guys so I was thinking about writing a story that brings out the soft side of the bodyguards and the psds. Also I wanted a story that involves Goto spending time with his family. So I came up with this idea. And here with me is Seiji Goto himself!**

**Goto:...**

**Butterfly: *sweatdrops* Okay so Kurosawa wasn't kidding when he said that you wouldn't say anything here. Special thanks to ****XxPurpleAngelxX for her advice! I don't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>Goto sighed as he watched the bodyguards and his coworkers talk to each other. It was their week off so they decided to go to the beach to have some fun. Sora had begged the bodyguards to invite the psds to join them in the fun and they accepted the invitation. Goto had invited Miyoki along so that he wouldn't have to deal them alone.<p>

However Goto noticed that something was wrong with his health. For the past few days he had been experiencing chest pains and shortness of breath even after a short walk. He had ignored them telling himself that if something severe started happening he would tell his uncle and cousin about it.

Goto's maternal uncle Haru was a doctor at the best hospital in Tokyo. When the man found out that his nephew was going to Japan to be a policeman he had offered him to stay at his home with his son Eiji and their 2 cats Patches and Fluffy. Goto happily accepted the offer and repaid them by dropping Eiji off to high school every morning and taking care of the cats during his day offs.

Eiji was Haru's only child and was happy to hear that his cousin was going to live with them in their large home. The boy was 17 years old and had a talent for the performing arts. Goto taught him how to play the piano when he was little which what made them very close. The boy was often at school, at home or at the park. Either way his father didn't have to worry about his safety as long as he came home by curfew.

"Seiji?"

Miyoki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her. His girlfriend always got him into good mood. It only seemed like yesterday when they got back together after breaking up. They loved each other so much and they became even closer when hanging out with each other. Goto hoped it would stay this way.

"Yes Miyo?" He asked using his pet name for her.

"Are you okay? You look paler than usual." The blonde looking worriedly at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just-" Goto was cut off when he collapsed to the ground.

"Seiji!" Miyoki cried out as she knelt down next to her boy friends body while getting everyone's attention.

"Miyoki what happened to Goto?" Kurosawa cried as he rushed to the duo with everyone else.

"I don't know! We were talking and then he collapsed out of nowhere!" She yelled while shaking the raven-haired mans body.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Ishigami stated he helped Goto's body stand with the help of Kurosawa.

"Right." The blonde said worriedly.

(Time Skip)

Goto was rushed to the hospital and after a few a hours of examinations he was put under observation. Miyoki along with Ishigami and Kurosawa was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Pretty soon the door opened and Haru came out looking towards the trio.

"Good news. Seiji is back to consciousness. All he needs is a few days of rest and he should be fine." The brown-haired man with a smile.

"Can we see him?" Kurosawa asked.

"Of course He's in the fourth room to your right. Now if you excuse me I have to examine his test results." The doctor said before walking away.

(Goto's Room)

When Goto woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital room with an IV attached to his arm.

_'What happened?' _He thought as the door opened and Miyoki rushed in hugging him tightly.

"Seiji thank goodness you're okay!" She exclaimed as Ishigami and Kurosawa came in the room.

"You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?" Ishigami asked as Miyoki released him.

"I'm feeling fine. What happened to me?" Goto asked rubbing his eyes.

"You collapsed out of nowhere while talking to Miyoki. So we rushed you to the hospital right away." Kurosawa explained.

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through all that trouble on our week." The raven-haired detective said bowing his head.

"Don't sweat it Seiji. We'll always be there for each other." Miyoki reassured before kissing his cheek.

Right after she said that the door opened and Haru came in the room along with Eiji. Both father and son had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Um excuse me but we need to talk to my cousin in private." Eiji stated with a stern look at the trio.

Quickly they bowed towards the father-son and left telling Goto that they would come by in the evening. Once they left Goto looked towards his uncle and cousin.

"Whats so important that they had to leave?" He asked the duo who were looking down.

"You tell him." Eiji told his father with a sad look on his face.

"Alright." Haru said while patting his head.

"Tell me what?" Goto asked looking suspiciously at them.

"Well we were looking through your test results..." Haru trailed off before taking a deep breath.

"And?" The raven-haired detective raised an eyebrow at them.

"Seiji you have lung cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>Goto: This is about me having lung cancer?!<strong>

**Butterfly: *mutters under breath* Now he talks...Read and Review please!**


	2. Going to London

**Butterfly: And we're back with another chapter!**

**Goto: *raises eyebrow* Why are you yelling? We're the only ones here.**

**Butterfly: I love being loud!**

**Goto: She's doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard and put that bullhorn down!**

**Butterfly: Oh yeah I almost forgot. Special thanks to chiapeto for the names of Goto's family members! Here they are:**

**Haru- Seiji's uncle, Haruka's younger brother, Shinichi's brother-in-law (OC)**

**Eiji- Haru's only son, nephew of Haruka and Shinichi, cousin of Seiji and Issei (OC)**

**Haruka- Seiji's mother, Eiji's aunt, Haru's older sister**

**Shinichi- Seiji's father (whom he has a close relationship with), Eiji's uncle, Haru's brother-in-law**

**Issei- Seiji's younger brother, Eiji's cousin, Haru's nephew**

* * *

><p>"Seiji you have lung cancer."<p>

"W-What!?" Goto exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry Seiji but it's true. We did a couple of tests on you and we discovered some cancer cells on your lungs which was the cause of you collapsing out of nowhere." His uncle explained.

"I-I can't believe it. What am I going to do?" The raven-haired detective said as he looked down as tears clouded his vision.

This couldn't be happening to him. Just when his relationship with Miyoki was going great and when he started to finally get along with Subaru. If anyone figures out he has lung cancer who knows what could happen!

Feeling warm arms wrap around his sides Goto looked up and saw Eiji hugging him. He took a shaky breath before returning the embrace burying his nose into his cousin's shoulder, trying hard not to cry. Once they broke out of the hug Goto felt a lot better than he did before.

"Thanks Eiji. I needed that." He said while smiling at the teenager.

"No problem Seiji." The black-haired boy grinned.

"The first thing you should do about the cancer Seiji is to tell your family about it. Knowing my sister she will be devastated but she will support you. You should tell them in person. I'm sure they'll be more devastated if you told them over the phone. I'll purchase a ticket to London right away for next week. That way you'll have time to pack and explain to your coworkers why you're going all of the sudden." Haru explained quickly becoming serious.

Goto quickly nodded before saying "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Just until tomorrow. I'll cut down my office hours so that I can help father take care of you." Eiji explained.

"No Eiji you can't. I know you love your job as a young reporter for a magazine and I don't want you to lose it just because I'm sick." Goto said while shaking his head at his cousin.

"Seiji it's fine. I'll just work during the weekends." The teenager pleaded.

"Alright." Goto gave in. His cousin was stubborn as always.

"Good now get some rest. Your friends will be coming to visit at nightfall." His uncle said before the father-son duo left.

Goto let out a sigh before laying down on the hospital bed and falling into a deep sleep. After what seemed like hours gentle shaking woke him up and he noticed Miyoki, Ishigami and Kurosawa were back into his room along with Eiji who was glaring at Kurosawa for possibly waking him up.

"Good evening sleepy head." Miyoki said happily as she hugged him.

"Good evening Miyo. How long was I asleep?" The raven-haired detective asked while rubbing his eyes.

"A couple of hours." Kurosawa answered loudly causing him to earn a glare from Eiji.

"The doctor said you just have to stay here overnight for more observation. Tomorrow morning you can go back home." Ishigami explained.

"Ishigami I need to ask you for a few weeks off starting next week." Goto said quickly.

"And why?" The glasses-man asked raising an eyebrow at the sudden request.

"I got a call a few hours ago from London. It's a family emergency that I must attend to." He lied.

"Alright then. But you will must complete the work you're assigned during your trip." Ishigami warned.

"Thank you sir." Goto said bowing his head respectfully.

"Do you want me come with you Seiji?" Miyoki asked looking at her boyfriend worriedly.

"No Miyoki. You need to stay and work at your bakery. I can handle this on my own." The raven-haired man said sternly.

"Say hi to your family for us Goto." Kurosawa exclaimed brightly.

"I will Kurosawa." He nodded.

The next day Goto was released from the hospital and was taken home by his uncle and cousin. Once the trio arrived home Goto immediately began packing his suitcases for the month long trip. He had one suitcase full of clothes and a carry-on bag for the pills his uncle had given him multiple prescriptions for and the other essentials he needed. He added in his briefcase full of investigation documents Ishigami had assigned him as well as his laptop. He secretly added in his parents favorite sweets and a small bag of candy for his little brother inside the carry-on bag.

When it was the day of his flight Haru and Eiji took him to the airport.

"You be careful in London Seiji and remember what I said about pushing yourself." Haru said as he hugged his nephew.

"Don't worry uncle. I promise I won't push myself past my limits." Goto reassured as they broke out of the embrace.

Goto then turned to his cousin who was trying not to yawn before saying, "Are you sure you can handle going to school and doing your office hours while I'm gone?"

"Seiji don't worry about me. I'll be fine. What you need now is to relax and spend some time with uncle." The raven-haired teenager said reminding his cousin how close he was to his father.

"Okay. I'll see you both in a month." Goto said bowing before heading to the security checkpoint.

Once the plane took off Goto started to doze off unexpectedly. Quickly he looked up lung cancer symptoms through his laptop and discovered that feeling tired and weak was one of them. The raven-haired detective let out a sigh and fell asleep. He slept for most of the 11 hour flight.

When he woke up the plane was descending. After getting his luggage Goto smiled as he walked out of the airport and headed towards his family's home. He couldn't wait to surprise them.

(With Goto's Family)

"Are you guys sure you don't want to participate in Career Week at school?" Issei asked his parents as they cleared the table after breakfast.

"I'm sorry Issei but you know that your father and I don't like it when people stare at us when we're on a stage." Haruka said with a look of sympathy to her youngest son as she washed the dishes.

"Maybe I'll ask Seiji to come be my career model. It would be cool for the kids to see that he's a police detective." The 16 year-old thought a loud.

"Issei Goto your older brother isn't just going to stop whatever he's doing and fly all the way to London just to be your career model." Shinichi scolded as he picked up the newspaper from the table.

"I know dad. But it would be nice if Seiji did do that. We haven't seen him in months." Iseei sighed as he put the clean dishes away.

"I agree. Seiji's been so busy lately that we barely hear from him." Haruka said with a sad smile on her face.

"Speaking of Seiji I haven't received his daily e-mail yet. He usually does that before he heads ofd to work but it looks like he forgot." Shinichi reminded them looking worriedly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang echoing through the house.

"I'll get it!" Issei called as he rushed to the door.

When the 16 year-old opened it he was shocked to see the person his family was just talking about holding 2 bags and a briefcase.

"S-Seiji!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly: Okay guys hope you enjoyed it and Goto fell asleep a few hours ago so I'm going to turn in for the night. Read and Review please!<strong>


	3. Revealing The Truth

**Butterfly:...**

**Goto: *eye twitch* My apologies everyone but since the authoress was really loud last time she lost her voice. So I'll be doing the talking until the next chapter.**

**Butterfly: *hits his head with a frying pan***

**Goto: Ow! She does not own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>"S-Seiji!?"<p>

Issei was staring in shock. He couldn't believe it. His older brother standing on the front porch with a soft smile on his face while holding 2 suitcases and a briefcase. Quickly Issei walked up to him and pinched him just to be certain. He watched in shock as his brother yelped and rubbed the place where he pinched.

"What was that for?" Goto asked rubbing his arm.

"Seiji!" Issei yelled as he tackled his older brother for a hug causing the older Goto to yelp and slam into the ground.

"Issei what's going on out here? Seiji?" Haruka and Shinichi asked in shock as they appeared in the doorway to see their youngest son hugging their eldest son on the sidewalk.

"Surprise!" Goto shouted as he tried to remove his little brother from him.

"I can't believe it." Shinichi said in shock.

"You can't believe what?" Goto asked as he tried to push Issei off of him.

"We can't believe you're here. But are you here for something police-related?" Haruka asked as Goto once again tried to pry his younger brother from his chest.

"Nope. I wanted to surprise you guys and Issei get off me!" Goto yelled obviously exasperated.

"Huh? Oh sorry Seiji!" The younger Goto said sheepishly as he helped his older brother stand up while Shinichi noted that his eldest son was trying to catch his breath.

"It's great to have you finally visit Seiji." Shinichi said as he pulled his eldest son for a hug with his chin resting on top of his head.

"It's great to finally be here father." Goto said as he returned the embrace.

"Seiji how long are you staying?" Issei asked as the father-son duo broke out of the hug.

"A month and I will be working on important police business on my laptop during the evenings so please don't disturb me." Goto said as he picked up his briefcase and suitcases with the help of his father.

"Then is it okay if you took a some time off next week to be my career model for school?" The younger Goto pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Goto said as they entered the house.

"I wish you told us that you were coming to visit. That way I could've made breakfast for the four of us." Haruka said as Shinichi helped their eldest son take his bags to his room.

"If I did then I would ruin the surprise." Goto said laughing as Issei followed them.

For the next couple of hours Goto unpacked and got settled in. His parents gave him warm smiles as he handed them each a box of sweets he brought with him and Issei gave him a happy smile when he received the bag of candy. By the time Goto finished unpacking it was already time for lunch and he was urged by his family to join them.

"How's your uncle Haru doing?" Haruka asked during their meal.

"He's fine. Busy as always. He examined me three times before letting me leave the country. I almost missed my flight because of those examinations." Goto said with a fond look of what happened the day before.

"He's overprotective as always. How's Eiji?" Issei piped in wanting to know what their cousin was up to.

"He's doing really well. Recently he got the male lead for his school's musical so he's been working like crazy. But he's going to cut down his office hours for a while." The raven-haired man explained.

"Why would Eiji do that? He loves working for that magazine company." Shinichi asked giving his eldest son a pointed look.

"He wouldn't say." Goto lied as he stopped eating.

"Is something wrong Seiji?" Haruka asked looking worriedly at his half eaten plate.

"Nothing's wrong mother. It's just that I've lost my appetite." The rave-haired man lied again.

"It will take a few days for him to get used to it Haruka. After all he has been eating his own home-cooked meals along with Eiji's for the past few years. Seiji you can be excused if you like." Shinichi said as he put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder but he was starting to worry as well.

"Thank you father." Goto said as he stood up, ruffled Issei's hair and went to his room.

"Is it me or has Seiji been acting strange ever since he got here?" Issei asked once his older brother was out of ear-shot.

"Seiji has been acting strange. While I was helping him unpack his bags I saw a lot of prescription medicines in his carry-on bag. He told me that he had gotten sick a few weeks ago so Haru prescribed him the extra pills to strengthen his immune system. Not only that but he was having a shortness of breath even after walking small distances." Shinichi explained recalling the events.

"We should keep an eye on him just in case. Seiji will tell us when he's ready." Haruka said as they continued to eat.

(Time Skip)

Goto didn't come out of his room until nightfall. Issei had peeked in earlier and noticed that his older brother was already working on solving criminal cases so he left him alone. Haruka had asked him if he wanted to eat dinner but the raven-haired man shook his head saying that he needed to finished solving the cases and e-mailing the data to Ishigami.

After eating dinner with his family Shinichi went to check on his eldest son. When he got to his room he noticed his son typing furiously on his laptop while trying to fight off sleep. Being careful not to startle his son Shinichi gently began rubbing his back.

Goto felt his father's warm hand on his back and sighed knowing what the gesture meant. Quickly saving the data and putting the files away he noticed that he had finished almost all of the work Ishigami assigned him during the trip. He made a mental note to finished the rest of it the next day before standing up and climbing into bed. His father draped a blanket over him and sat on the edge of the bed while stroking his hair.

"Seiji are you sure you're feeling okay? I'm really worried about you." He asked as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Actually father there is something wrong with me. Uncle Haru told me to tell the family right away." Goto said looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shinichi pressed.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow after I'm finished with the rest of my work." The raven-haired man said as he laid his head on the pillow.

"Alright but don't push yourself okay?" His father said before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

With that Goto fell asleep with a small frown on his face. Tomorrow he would tell them about the sickness.

The next day right after eating breakfast Goto got a head start on his work and finished it in less than 2 hours. Once he was done he called his family in for a family meeting. Goto let out a soft sigh as he remembered the last time he was part of a family meeting. It was the day before he went to live with Haru and Eiji and his family expressed themselves that they would miss him. But this family meeting was different. It wouldn't involve any happy smiles like the other ones. This one would involve tears of sadness.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" His mother asked.

"Well I know my visit was unexpected and I apologize for taking you all off guard. But there was a reason why I came to London on such short notice." The raven-haired man said as he stood in front of them.

"And that reason is?" Issei asked looking curiously.

Goto took a deep breath as he looked at his family. His mother and Issei were looking at him with gentle smiles. His father had a worried look on his face. It was time to tell them. If he didn't do this right now he would get eaten alive by the guilt. Slowly he closed his eyes and looked away before speaking.

"I found out I have...lung cancer." He said trembling as he tried to not look at his family's direction.

It took Goto's family a few moments to understand what he had just said. When it came clear to them that it was the truth Shinichi felt tears rushing to his eyes as he stood and wrapped his arms around his son in a tight embrace.

"H-How could this happen?" He whispered as he placed his chin on top of his son's head.

With that the flood gates have been opened. Goto buried his face into his fathers chest and started sobbing. He hated the thought that he was suffering and could possibly die from a long-term illness.

Feeling a hand touch his cheek and a pair of arms wrap around his waist with a head burying into his chest he opened his eyes and realized his mother and Issei had joined the embrace. Haruka had her hand touching her son's cheek while quietly weeping. Issei had hugged his older brother and cried into his chest. The 16 year-old couldn't handle it. His older brother was sick and there was nothing he could do about it.

After what seemed like hours to them the crying stopped and they broke out of the embrace. However Shinichi still held Goto close to him while stroking his hair. There was no way he would let his son got through with this alone. Not without his family.

"I know what we should do." He said quietly.

"What is it dad?" Issei asked, his eyes red from crying.

"We're going with your brother to Tokyo when he returns." The older man said sternly.

"Are you sure about this?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"I'm sure. We can't let Seiji go through this alone. Not without us." He said whiling looking down at his eldest son.

"Father...thank you. Thank you so much." Goto whispered with a small flicker of hope in his eyes.

Shinichi kissed the top of his son's head before saying, "We're going to help you fight this. There's no way I'll let you die."

That night Goto was talking to Kurosawa through video-chat on his laptop in bed.

"So how's your family?" The younger man asked.

"They're doing well They're thinking about coming with me on my trip back." Goto said unaware that Issei had sneaked into the room and was waiting to scare him.

"Boo!" Issei yelled grabbing his brother in a headlock causing Goto to let out a shout of surprise and jump slightly. Once Goto caught his breath he turned to glare at his younger brother.

"Issei Goto!" The raven-haired man yelled angrily at the laughing teen who still had his arms around his neck.

Unknown to Goto Ishigami had come in and sat down next to Kurosawa and the duo of detectives had seen the entire thing. Kurosawa had busted into a fit of laughter which caught the brotherly duo's attention.

"Did you guys see the entire thing?" Goto asked with a frightened tone.

"Yes." The detectives answered in unison.

"Um I'll just leave since I just embarrassed you in front of your boss and your college." Issei said sheepishly as he tried to leave but Goto stopped him.

"No it's fine Issei. They were going to find out anyway. Ishigami Kurosawa this is my little brother." Goto said as the brotherly duo hugged.

"He's adorable Goto." Kurosawa exclaimed causing the younger Goto to blush.

"Indeed. So when will we meet the rest of your family?" Ishigami asked nothing the absense of the other two Gotos.

"You'll meet them soon because they're coming with me on my flight back." The raven-haired detective said as Shinichi enter the room.

"Alright you two it's time for bed and Issei you have school tomorrow." The older man said.

"See ya Goto." Kurosawa said and the video chat ended.

Quickly Goto put his laptop away and Issei left the room after bidding goodnight. Shinchi handed his eldest son a glass of water and Goto drank it after swallowing his pills. After he was done his father sat down next him and wrapped his arms around him. Goto quickly felt tears in his eyes and he buried his face into his father's chest.

"Shh it's going to be okay." Shinichi whispered as he stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." Goto cried.

"It's okay. You were just scared. Get some sleep and we'll discuss this tomorrow." His father said as he kissed his forehead and left the room.

Goto let out a sigh as he fell asleep. He was glad that his family finally knew about the cancer.

But how was he going to tell the others?

* * *

><p><strong>Goto: Okay people so the next chapter will still involve me being in London. But it will mainly focus on my brother. So Read and Review!<strong>


	4. Career Week and Heading Back Home

**Butterfly: Wasabi peoples!**

**Goto: *rolls eyes* I'm not going to ask.**

**Butterfly: Okay this chapter is going to mainly focus on how Issei deals with his brothers sickness and his preparation for his Career Week presentation.**

**Goto: She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>For the next few days Goto spent time with his family. Despite his illness the raven-haired detective tried his best to make the best of it. During the day he would walk Issei to school and chat with his parents. At the afternoon he would take a walk with his father and discuss about his condition.<p>

The walks really helped him. His father told him that once they get to Tokyo he should sign up to go to a few Cancer Support group meetings so that he'll be able to communicate with people who were suffering like him. Goto quickly accepted the idea thinking it was a good start. After a few weeks returning to Japan he would tell Miyoki and his friends about the illness and hope that they would support him.

At night Issei would interview him about his career which only lasted about two hours since he had a lot to say about Kurosawa and Ishigami. However, Issei seemed a bit distant during the past few days. Goto noted that his younger brother never asked him about his condition which is something his father was doing after he found about the disease. Issei had completely shut down and had a sad look on his face ever since he found out about his older brothers condition.

Three days before Career Week began Goto went to Issei's room at night to talk to him only to find his younger brother holding his knees to his chest and crying. The raven-haired man gently wrapped his arms around the 16 year-old and held him. Issei seemed to notice this and cried harder against his older brothers chest. Goto gently stroked his brothers hair while rubbing his back. When Issei broke out his embrace the teenager looked at him with teary eyes.

"S-Seiji promise me you'll fight. I don't wanna loose you." He spoke while choking back sobs.

Seeing his little brothers sad face brought tears to Goto's eyes and he quickly hugged the teenager tightly.

"I promise Issei. I promise I'll fight for my life. I won't disappoint you." He whispered as he silently cried.

The next 3 days passed in a blur for both of the Goto brothers. Issei had written and rewritten his speech making sure that it was perfect for the presentation. Goto had tried on his police uniform several times and realized that he had become thinner during his visit due to the cancers effects. Their parents had noticed their stress and tried to comfort them to no avail.

Once the day of the Career Week presentations came Shinichi and Haruka sat in the front row of the auditorium waiting for the event to start. Pretty soon the curtains opened revealing the students in Issei's homeroom along with their career models standing behind them.

As if on que the students went to the front of the stage with their career models and said their speeches in order by their last name. When it was Issei's turn he took a deep breath and walked to the front of the stage with his older brother right behind him. Goto reached over and gave his little brothers hand a gentle squeeze in an attempt to comfort him but that did nothing to calm down the 16 year-old. Issei stood in front of the mic and began to speak.

"The person I did for my career presentation is my older brother Seiji Goto. He's a detective in the Public Security Division located in Tokyo, Japan. He specializes in undercover investigations. He works with Deputy Inspector Hideki Ishigami whom he respects as his superior and Detective Toru Kurosawa who is loudest person in their team. Everyday my brother is given criminal cases to work with and solve. Sometimes when there's a crime is being committed he risks his life to catch the criminal minds behind it. Being a police officer is a dangerous job but my brother does it really well and he always makes sure to let my family know that he's safe. But recently my brother realized that he is now faced with a criminal inside his body. The criminal is called lung cancer and Seiji's battle has already begun. But I know that as long as he stays strong and has support from the people who care and love him Seiji will win this fight. That's why I admire him so much." The teen finished.

Once Issei had finished speaking he turned to Goto and hugged him while ignoring the stares his classmates were giving them. The audience along with Shinichi and Haruka stood up and clapped at the well thought out speech. Goto had tears in his eyes as he hugged his younger brother. He was so touched at the speech.

Once the event was over Goto was talking to Issei when the two Gotos were approached by their parents. Both had gentle smiles on their faces.

"Issei that speech was incredible. I'm so proud of you." Shinichi said to his youngest son before beginning to have a conversation with his eldest.

"Your father is right sweetie. That was a very thoughtful speech." Haruka said as she hugged the teen.

"Thank you mother. Father is worrying about Seiji again." Issei said indicating to his father who was touching Seiji's forehead with the back of his hand.

"You can't blame him. Afterall your father and your brother are very close." His mother said while gently petting his head.

"Ready to go?" Goto asked as he approached the mother son duo with a tired look on his face.

"Feeling tired again Seiji?" The teen asked looking worriedly.

"Yeah. I think I'll just head straight to bed once we get home." The raven-haired detective nodded.

"One of the cancer's symptoms again." Shinichi sighed while stroking his eldest son's hair.

(Time Skip)

The rest of the month passed in a blur for the Goto family and before they knew it they were packing their things for the trip to Tokyo with was tomorrow. Goto had called Haru earlier and explained to him what was going to happen once they got there. His parents would stay at the house and take care of it while they were at work. Issei was transferring schools and would attend Eiji's high school temporary. Goto himself would go right to work a few days after returning and go to regular doctors appointments and cancer support group meetings with his father during the weekends.

When the plane took off the next day Goto's eyes once again began to droop. He was about to begin fighting off sleep again when his father touched his shoulder.

"Seiji it's okay. There's no use fighting it. I can see that you're tired. Just get some rest and I'll wake you up when the plane starts descending." Shinichi said as he stroked his son's hair.

Goto sighed but obeyed. Pretty soon he was in a deep sleep with the comfort of his father rubbing his back. He let a smile come on his face as he relaxed. He was returning back to home with his family. But he was worried about something.

Would he be able to keep the secret from slipping?

* * *

><p><strong>Goto: That was interesting.<strong>

**Butterfly: And I have an annoucement to make! Tomorrow I will post the first chapter of my pokemon truth or dare story! So be on the look out for it!**

**Goto: Read and Review please!**


	5. Welcome Back

**Butterfly: Hey guys I thought I would do this before Goto and I leave for Thanksgiving.**

**Goto: This is the last time I'm going to be here but the authoress is bringing someone new next week.**

**Butterfly: If you guys want a hint he's from Her Love In The Force and I'm taking away his arrogance. He is going to be in the story getting along with Goto.**

**Goto: *eyes widen* You're bringing in Rosemary!?**

**Butterfly: *hits his head with a mallet* No! I don't like Subaru but he is going to play a role in the story as well! In the second chapter I mentioned that you started getting along with him before the story!**

**Goto: Ow! She does not own My Sweet Bodyguard or Her Love In The Force!**

* * *

><p>Goto woke up to his father shaking his shoulder. Quickly he realized the plane was descending and sat up in his seat. Once they got off and received their luggage the family headed towards the exits. When they reached exit Goto was tackled to the ground by a certain blonde.<p>

"Seiji welcome home!" Miyoki squealed happily.

"Miyoki you're choking me!" The raven-haired detective yelled trying to breath.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" She said sheepishly as she helped him up.

"It's good to see you Miyoki." Haruka said with a fond look at her son's girlfriend.

"It's good to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Goto." Miyoki said bowing politely.

"Uncle Shinichi! Aunt Haruka!" A voice called out causing everyone to turn around to see Eiji running towards them with Haru behind him.

"Eiji!" The two older Gotos exclaimed as they hugged their nephew.

"We missed you guys." The raven-haired teen said they broke out the embrace.

"We missed you too." They said as Haru came up to them panting.

"Eiji...don't run...so fast." Haru said between pants.

"He still runs faster than you little brother." Haruka teased laughing at her brother.

"And you still like to tease me sister." Haru shot back with a smirk as his older sibling.

"It's great to see you Eiji." Issei said happily as the two cousins embraced each other.

"How was Seiji during your trip? Did he tell you about the cancer?" Eiji whispered as they moved to a different area while the adults talked.

"He had a loss of appetite during the trip and he did tell us about the illness. Eiji why does Seiji have to suffer? He's a good person and he shows kindness towards others after he got over Kazuki's death." Issei asked as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Well that would explain why he's gotten thinner. Issei Seiji didn't want to suffer. But faith made it this way for him. The thing we can do is help him whenever we can." The raven-haired teen said as he wiped his cousin's tears away.

Issei took a deep breath and nodded. With that the duo of cousins joined the adults and together they headed towards their home. During the walk Miyoki left saying that she had to go back to the bakery not before giving Goto a peck on the lips causing him to blush. When they arrived Haru lead them to their rooms.

"I'm sorry but we only have one guest room. So one of you will have to share one of us." Eiji said bowing his head shamefully.

"It's okay. Mother and father can have that room and I can share with you." Issei reassured him.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a room with your older brother? I've gotten much neater after I started dating Miyoki." Goto asked.

"Seiji you need a room to yourself. We'll be fine." Shinichi said as he put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The family was surprised. Who could be visiting this late?

"I'll get it." Goto said as he went downstairs. When he opened the door he was tackled to the ground by a certain young detective.

"Goto welcome back!" Kurosawa exclaimed happily.

"Kurosawa I can't breath!" The raven-haired detective wheezed as Shinichi ran up to them with a look of concern for his eldest son.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" The younger man said sheepishly as he helped him up.

"Seriously what's with you guys tackling me to the ground after I come back from a trip?" Goto complained while catching his breath.

"We can't help it." Kurosawa chirped.

"Seiji's right. You are the loudest person in their team." Shinichi glared at the young detective while rubbing his son's back.

"Goto your father is mean." The younger detective whined.

"You were the one who tackled me to the ground in front of him. My father and I are very close." The raven-haired detective shrugged as Issei came up to them.

"I'd figure since you two look alike and this must be your little brother from the video chat a few weeks ago. I'm Toru Kurosawa." The younger man said as he held his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Issei." The 16-year old grinned smiling as they shook hands.

"Is Ishigami with you?" Goto asked noticing the absense of their superior.

"Nope. He didn't have time to welcome you back so he sent me in his place." Kurosawa said sadly.

"Oh well. I'll introduce you guys to him when I get the chance but right we need to unpack and get settled in. Besides Issei has the first day of school tomorrow." The raven-haired detective sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Goto." Kurosawa said leaving the house after bidding good night.

With that the Goto family began to unpack. Once they were done they were too tired to eat dinner so right away they went to sleep. Tomorrow they would decide on what would happen next for Goto.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly: I know it was short you guys but I couldn't figure out a good way to make it longer and Goto already left so Happy Thanksgiving and Read and Review!<strong>


	6. Kurosawa Finds Out

**Butterfly: I'm back!**

**Kaga: Where am I?**

**Butterfly: Everyone this is Hyogo Kaga from Her Love In The Force! He will be with me temporary until I get one of main characters of the story to be here again!**

**Kaga: Wait so I'm not one of them?**

**Butterfly: Nope. You're a supporting character so you'll appear in the story but not as much as Goto and his family.**

**Kaga: She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

><p>During the middle of the night Shinichi had woken up to someone coughing. Being careful not to disturb his wife he got out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. As he walked towards his eldest son's room the coughing got louder. Quickly he peeked into the room and held back a gasp.<p>

There sat Seiji in bed being the source of the coughing. He had his hand over his mouth and had tears streaming through his cheeks. It obvious that his son was in pain. Quickly Shinichi entered the room getting Seiji's attention.

"F-Father what are you...doing here?" He asked between fits of coughing.

"Here drink this." The older Goto said handing him the glass and sitting down next to his son.

Goto blinked twice and obeyed right away. As he sipped he felt his father rubbing his back to sooth him. Goto took deep breaths after finishing the water.

"Thank you." He whispered as Shinichi faced him.

"Seiji you have to be more careful with your condition. It's spreading more faster than I thought." His father said worriedly.

"Father I'll fine. Please don't worry about me." Goto sighed.

"Alright but promise me you'll be careful." Shinichi gave in while stroking his son's hair.

"I promise." Goto nodded.

Shinichi kissed the top his son's head and bid him goodnight before leaving the room. As he headed towards the guest room he made a note to keep a close eye on his eldest. If he didn't then Seiji would surely die.

The next morning the family had gotten up early to discuss what would happen during the next few weeks. Issei and Eiji were wearing matching high school uniforms. Haru was wearing his doctor's uniform and Goto was wearing his suit and tie. Shinichi and Haruka wore their regular clothes. They were all gathered in the living room for the discussion which consisted of three couches. Issei and Eiji sat in one, Haruka sat next to her brother in one and Shinichi sat next to his eldest son in the last one with Patches in his lap purring as he stroked her fur.

"So it's settled then? Seiji will drop off Eiji and Issei to school and then head off to work. After school Eiji teach Issei the route back home. On Saturdays Seiji and I will go to his appointments with Haru to discuss on treatment options as well the different tests he has to go through. On Sundays we'll go to the cancer support meetings and learn about people who are suffering like him. Next week Seiji will tell Miyoki and his friends about his condition." Shinichi listed out as Fluffy leaped on to Goto's shoulders.

"Yes. Looks like you've got everything covered uncle." Eiji said as Goto stroked Fluffy's head.

"We need to get going or else you two will be late." Goto said as he stood up and removed Fluffy from him.

"Seiji don't forget to take these with you." His father said handing him a few bottles of ginger ale.

"What's the ginger ale for?" Issei asked he watched his older accept the bottles.

"It will help your brother maintain his health at work so that there won't be any suspicions between him and his coworkers." Haruka explained as they headed out the door.

"Be careful you three!" Haru called out to them as the trio go inside Goto's car.

"We will!" They yelled as Goto drove away.

Shinchi watched them leave before whispering, "Be safe."

As Goto drove his brother and cousin to school his thoughts wandered off to last night. He didn't know what to think. First he was sleeping and the next thing he knew he was sitting up in bed coughing and sputtering until tears streamed through his cheeks. If his father hadn't been there who knows how long the coughing would go. He had to be more careful. His condition was spreading at a fast rate and he had to find a way to hide it from his coworkers or else he would be a dead man.

Before he knew they had arrived at Eiji's school in front of the main entrance. Goto turned to his brother and cousin with a look of concern on his face.

"Eiji I trust you to make sure Issei gets to his classes safely and that he doesn't get lost in the school." The raven-haired detective said sternly.

"Don't worry Seiji. Issei is in good hands. I promise." Eiji said as he exited the vehicle.

"Bye Seiji. Don't push yourself too hard at work." Issei said as he gave his older brother a hug.

"I promise I won't Issei. Good luck on your first day." Goto said as he returned the hug and watched the duo head towards the school.

When they disappeared inside Goto then drove to the station. Once he arrived he immediately ran into Kaga.

"Good morning Goto." The brown-haired inspector said as they shook hands.

"Good morning to you too Kaga. Have you seen Ishigami and Kurosawa?" The raven-haired detective asked noticing the duo's absense.

"They just left for the prime minister's residence. Ishigami didn't want to waste any time waiting for you so he left with Kurosawa. If you want I can give you a lift over there right now." Kaga offered with a smile.

"That would be great. Thank you so much." Goto said as they got inside Kaga's car.

"So I heard from Kurosawa your family came with you from London." The brown-haired man said they drove off.

"They did and he was the first one to meet them." The raven-haired man nodded.

"He told me that your brother scared you during a video-chat conversation with him and Ishigami." The older man said laughing.

"Yeah he did. But that's how little brothers are. They can be a pain in the neck but they will always be by your side." Goto said with a fond look at the thought of Issei.

"Also he said your father was very rude." Kaga said causing Goto's eye to twitch in annoyance of Kurosawa's false assumptions.

"My father wasn't rude. He was only being harsh to him because he tackled me to the ground right after I opened the front door. My father and I are very close and he would do anything to protect me. Whether I'm an adult or not." He said sternly as they arrived the residence.

"Well Kurosawa does exaggerate most of the time. Have fun." Kaga said as the raven-haired detective exited the vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride." Goto called as the older man drove away.

After exchanging greetings with Kenta the raven-haired detective headed towards the bodyguard room. When he entered the room he noticed that everyone was there except for Ishigami and Katsurgi who were discussing the updates on the prime ministers daughters case.

"Goto you're really late this time. What kept you?" Kurosawa asked peering curiously.

"Sorry. I was dropping off my brother and cousin to school." The raven-haired detective said bowing his head apologetically.

"Hopefully Ishigami will let you off with a warning since it was your first time. So how was your trip at London?" Mizuki asked pulling out a chair and gesturing him to sit.

"It was good. I'm sure Kurosawa told you all about how my brother scared me during a video-chat conversation." Goto answered giving the younger detective a pointed look.

"He did but he didn't mention that you got skinnier during the trip. Did you eat enough there?" Sora asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Sora's right. You look like you've lost a lot of weight during the past few weeks. Your clothes even look loose on you." Fujihara agreed as he tugged on the raven-haired detectives sleeve.

"I'm fine. I just lost my appetite due to not being able to see my family is such a long time. I told you all that my family and I are close." Goto lied as he yanked his arm away from the other detective.

"Thank goodness. I almost thought you lost weight because Miyoki might've unexpectedly died." Kurosawa said with a look of relief on his face.

"Kuorsawa you know as well as I do if you ever said that in front of Miyoki, she would kill you." The raven-haired detective threatened.

Right before the younger detective could say anything Ishigami and Katsurgi entered the room. Ishigami turned his head towards Goto and was about to scold him for being late when he noticed the raven-haired detective's state. He held back a gasp. Goto looked like a heap of skin and bones with clothes on.

"Goto did Miyoki unexpectedly die? You lost a lot of weight." The glasses-man asked trying not to sound curious.

"No she didn't die! Why is everyone assuming that my girlfriend died the reason I lost a lot of weight? Kurosawa don't you dare answer that question unless you want me to smack you!" The raven-haired complained face-palming his forehead.

"Then what is the reason?" Katsurgi asked surprised at his outburst.

"I was a little down because I didn't see my family in a long time." Goto sighed looking up from his hand.

"Okay then? But you'd better be back to your normal self by the end of this month." Ishigami said sternly as they left the room.

Subaru didn't say anything as he watched the detectives leave. One thing he knew for sure. Goto was hiding something. And he would anything to figure it out.

Once the trio detectives arrived at the station they immediately separated to their offices. However, Kuorsawa followed Goto to his office. The young man knew the missing family reason was a lie. Goto communicated with his family through e-mail and video-chat a few times per month. There was no way the rave-haired man could miss his family. When they got to the office Kurosawa grabbed Goto's arm.

"Goto I know you were lying about missing your family. What's the real reason you lost so much weight during the past month?" The younger detective asked sternly.

"Kurosawa that is the real reason. Why can't you just give it a rest?" Goto complained as he tried to enter his office.

"Because you lied to everyone about it and if you loose anymore at the rate you're going through then you're going to be seriously ill!" Kurosawa exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"How can that happen when I'm already ill!" The raven-haired man yelled as he turned to face him.

"Wait! What! You're already sick?" The younger man shouted as Goto quickly realized that he let the secret come out.

Quickly the raven-haired detective grabbed his colleges arm and pulled him inside his office slamming the door behind him. Once younger man calmed down Goto took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kurosawa I have lung cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaga: Thank you for putting me in this chapter but will I be getting along with Goto for the entire story?<strong>

**Butterfly: Yep! But don't worry! I made sure you get to give Ishigami a screaming fit later on.**

**Kaga: I look forward to it. Read and Review please!**


	7. Kurosawa's Reaction and A Lullaby

**Butterfly: Hi guys!**

**Kaga: What's with the happy face?**

**Butterfly: It's 2015! *happy dances***

**Kaga: *facepalms* The authoress does not own My Sweet Bodyguard nor the song 'In My Arms Tonight'!**

* * *

><p>Kurosawa was staring in shock. Normally Goto would pull on his ears to make him leave but this was the first time the raven-haired man admitted something to him.<p>

And lung cancer? The young detective found it hard to believe that his college had the disease but the look on the raven-haired man's face told him that he wasn't lying. Almost instantly he shook and took a shuddering breath before speaking.

"When did you find out?" He asked touching his friends shoulder.

"About a month ago." Goto answered.

"You mean when we were at the retreat and you collapsed out of no where?" The younger detective asked surprised. Goto nodded.

"Is that the reason why you left to London on a 'family emergency'." He then asked.

"Yes and promise me you won't tell anyone. Only my family knows about this other than you." The raven haired man pleaded.

"But what about Ishigami and the bodyguards. When are you going to tell them?" The younger man asked.

"I haven't thought about telling them yet. I was going to tell Miyoki in a few weeks but I didn't expect telling you." Goto explained.

"You have to tell them Goto. At least tell Ishigami so that he can lighten the work load for you." Kurosawa pleaded.

"No I can't tell him. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone. That's why I want you to keep this between us. Just until I figure out a way to tell them." The raven-haired man said sternly.

"Okay but I'm going to take some of the reports Ishigami left on your desk to lighten the load for you." The younger man said as he picked up half of the files that were on Goto's desk and left the room.

Goto sighed and fell into his chair. What was he thinking? Knowing Kurosawa there was a high chance that his illness would be revealed to everyone. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and opened one of the bottles of ginger ale his father provided for him. He took a small sip and began to work on the remaining reports that were on his desk.

A few hours passed and before Goto knew it was already time to leave. He quickly dropped off the completed reports to Ishigami and clocked out. When he got out with his briefcase and jacket he was surprised to see Kurosawa waiting for him by his car.

"What are you doing Kurosawa? Shouldn't you be heading home?" The raven-haired man questioned as he pulled out his keys.

"I was wondering if I could come with you to see your family for a little bit." The younger man said with a pleading look on his eyes causing the taller man to sigh.

"Fine. Get in." He said as he unlocked the doors.

Once the duo got in the vehicle they drove to Haru's home. Quickly they got out and Goto unlocked the door. Almost right away he was hugged by Issei.

"Welcome home Seiji!" The teen exclaimed as he took his brother's briefcase and jacket and rushed upstairs to put them in the older Goto's room.

"Welcome home Seiji and Kurosawa? What are you going here?" Eiji asked while staring at the younger detective.

"He asked me if he could come meet with you all." The raven-haired detective answered as they entered the living room where Shinichi, Haruka, and Haru were sitting.

Once Shinichi sensed his eldest son's presence he immediately got up from the couch and pulled him for an embrace, his chin resting on top of his head.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered as he stroked Goto's hair.

"It feels good to be home seeing my family in one piece." The raven-haired man said as Issei entered the room.

"Can you explain why you brought Kurosawa with you?" Haruka asked as the father-son duo broke out of the hug.

"Well I might've told him about the cancer." Goto said sheepishly as he put a hand behind his head.

"Before you all start yelling at him it was my fault. I was pestering him to tell me because he looked really thin after he came back from that trip to London." Kurosawa said quickly before Eiji had a chance to whack his cousin upside in the head.

"Well it looks like we don't have a choice here. Kurosawa now that you know of Seiji's illness you mustn't tell anyone about it." Haru said sternly as Shinichi pulled Goto close to him.

"I understand." The younger detective said bowing.

"Moving on. Issei how was your first day at school?" Goto asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"It was scary. Especially facing with a whole different school system. But I did meet a few nice boys in a few of my classes." The teen answered as he sat down next to his older brother.

"It's almost 10:30. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Kurosawa asked looking at his watch.

"I didn't want to rest before my older brother came home. Also I couldn't sleep." Issei said sheepishly with his face turning red.

"Well since I'm already home why don't you lay your head on my lap and I'll sing you to sleep." Goto suggested as he patted his lap.

"Okay!" The teen said happily as he laid his head against his older brothers lap.

The raven-haired man took a deep breath before beginning to to sing.

**Right Here In My Arms - Melissa Lyons (male version)**

_Sun goes down, and we are here together_

_fireflies, glow like a thousand charms_

_stay with me, and you can dream forever _

_right here in my arms_

As he sang the second verse Goto began to stroke his little brother's hair, much to the teen's delight.

_It's magic, when you are here beside me_

_close your eyes, and let me hold you tight_

_everything, that I could ever need is_

_right here in my arms tonight_

_Sounds of day_

_fade away_

_stars begin to climb_

_Melodies_

_fill the breeze_

_sweeter all the time_

_My love_

_(Sun goes down,_

_and we are here together.)_

_Is always with you_

_(Fireflies glow like a thousand charms)_

_Whether near or far. How sweet to hold you_

_(stay with me_

_and you can dream forever)_

As the song came to a close Issei's eyes began to droop and soon he was in a deep sleep with the comfort of his brother stroking his hair.

_right here in my arms tonight_

Once he finished the song Goto looked down and noticed that the teen was finally asleep in his arms. Everyone smiled at the adorable scene.

"Is it okay if I take a picture of this? It's too cute to not be on camera." Kurosawa asked. Goto was about to open his mouth to protest but was cut off by Haruka.

"You may. But don't use the flash. We don't want to wake Issei." The female Goto said as she peeked over her husbands shoulder at her children.

The younger detective nodded and obeyed. However when the picture came on the screen it revealed that Goto was glaring at the camera.

"Come on Goto just smile for one picture and I promise I won't take any more surprise pictures of at work." The brown-haired man pleaded.

"You take pictures of Seiji while he's working!?" Shinichi and Haru yelled out in unison.

"Shhh!" Goto hissed indicating to Issei who was still sleeping in his arms.

"Sorry." They said sheepishly.

"Kurosawa thank you for coming but I think one picture is enough. Besides Seiji needs to rest as well." Haruka said indicating to Goto who was trying hard to fight off sleep.

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow Goto." The younger detective said as he went out the door.

"Seiji why does your coworker always call you by your last name?" Shinichi asked once Kurosawa was gone.

"It's a thing at the police station. I honestly have no idea who came up with it. Kurosawa's first name is Toru." The raven-haired man answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Well now that Kurosawa knows about the cancer will the plan still be the same? You didn't mention anything about telling the bodyguards nor your boss." Haruka asked as she came from the kitchen holding a cup of cooled down chamomile tea.

"The plan will still be the same mother. Once I tell Miyoki about the illness father and I will figure out a way to tell my boss and the bodyguards." Goto answered as Haru carried Issei to the room he shared with Eiji.

"Hopefully your coworker won't blurt out the secret with that big mouth of his." Shinich said as his eldest son accepted the cup from Haruka.

"Don't worry father. I'll make sure he doesn't say a single word." Goto reassured him before taking a small sip of the tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly: Okay that turned out well! <strong>

**Kaga: The next chapter will be about- Mmph!?**

**Butterfly: *shoves a hand over his mouth* DON'T SAY IT!**

**Kaga: Fine! Read and Review!**


End file.
